psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miroku Amagi
A mysterious, young man who hates humans and desires a world completey inhabited by psychier users and to make his dream a reality he founded the organization known as W.I.S.E. And through this group he was able to somehow draw the large astoroid called Orouborous to Earth and completey change the world into a wasteland, that in the future will be known to survivers as Psyren. Personality As a child Amagi was a cheerful orphan that was descibed by Kouichi Iba as being a very cooperative little boy who willing took part in Grigori's experiments. And the reason for his obediences is that he was fooled into believing that in exchance for the testing done on him, he would be alouded to live with his sister and parents on the outside. But, as he grew he couldn't believe their lies forever. Eventually, he became emotionless and ownly spoke to Iba and on his 18 birthday he was able to convince Iba to shutdown the helmets that controlled his powers and went berzerk killing everyone excepted for Iba at Grigori. After that motion he became disgusted and mistrusting of humans wishing to destroy them all leaving only psychiers users to walk the earth. History Past As a child Miroku along with his older twin sister both lived in an orphanage known as Harukaze Academy when they one day were visited by a group of men who conducted test on the children there to see which of the kid's had PSI abilities that they could use as subject's for their research. Unfortunate, for them they both passed there test and were taken from the orphange to be used as guinea pigs in their experiments on PSI. Overtime, Amagi was tricked into thinking that if he underwent the tests then he would be able to live with his sister and parent's on the outside world. But, that was all a lie made up by the director of Grigori his parents were never find and in time his realized the truth and became lifeless. And on the day of his 18 birthday he managed to talk his caretaker Iba into freeing him for one night so he could sleep like a normal person but as soon as this happened his unleased his full power killing everyone but Iba and destroyed all the data about himself before escaping. Present Day After sometime he PSI Abilities Miroku's abilities were developed as a child from the age of 4. His powers were fully awakened from Grigori's experiments to better understand them. Sephirot means "Many Sides" (as in being flexible). Amagi's Sephiroth most likely relates to the Kebbalah as each of his attacks are named after a section of it and so does the tree-like form of his attack. Abilities Burst: Sephirot. Tree of Light Rise: Standard Trance: 'Hypnosis in combination with Sephirot Seeds *'Sephirot: Gevurah - Meaning severity, Miroku creates a white lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything (the power limit has yet to be revealed; it appears to be extremely powerful as it allowed Miroku to finish all of the Elmore Wood children in one blow). *'Defense '- The Tree of Light branches can also be used to wrap around Miroku, creating a sphere-like defense around his body. *'Sephirot: Seeds ''- Amagai concentrates, creates seeds of light, and then plants them in spots to "take root". They can be used with Trance to control people with hypnosis from the seeds. *'Stepping Stones '- The seeds can be used as stepping stones. Miroku is seen using them to cross the water during his battle with Grana.'''Ensnaring Vines - The seeds can be used to create vines as a trap to entwine his opponent. *'Sephirot: Malchut' - By planting seeds in humans beforehand, Malchut gathers those with seeds planted in them and drains their life force; this may be his hypnosis ability. *'Sephirot: Tifereth' - By using the drained life force from Malchut, and Miroku's body regenerates from severe injuries such as chopped limbs or skin burned off by fire *'Sephirot: Opening gate' - After absorbing what seems to be the souls of his Sephirot: Malchut's victims into a black sphere at the center of a Sephirot Gevurah flower, Miroku fires a large energy beam at his target. Category:Character Category:W.I.S.E.